moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Squirk
Captain Squirk, or Capt. Squirk, is an ultra-rare "Moshling" in the Zoshlings set within the Moshi Monsters franchise. Squirk leads their group on a mission to explore the galaxy to find new worlds and melodies. Captain Squirk's debut was in the first Super Moshi mission in season 2, where they had crashed due to the Rhapsody 2 (ship of the Zoshlings) crashing as C.L.O.N.C.'s fist of doom backfired. From then on out the player helps Squirk and Squirk acts as a "mentor" alike Elder Furi in the first season's missions. Biography I'm a Moshlingologist, not a Zoshlingologist, so all I can do is explain what Tamara Tesla told me about this strange little chap. As brave captain of the Rhapsody 2, Squirk's mission is to explore new worlds, seek out quirky new melodies and boldly go where no Zoshling has gone before. But there's more to Captain Squirk than whooshing around the stars. This multi-talented alien can play any tune in the swooniverse on spoons! Where he learnt how to do that is a mystery, but I've already booked him for this year's Moshi Fest. Habitat The planet Symphonia but Squirk can often be found traversing the Swooniverse aboard the Rhapsody 2. Traits Personality Heroic, bold, trailblazing. Likes Planet-hopping and squirmholes. Dislikes Violin bows and turbulence. Character Encyclopedia Main Captain Squirk is a Zoshling who lives on the planet Symphonia; a strange, outta-this-world place. Squirk is Captain of a group of Zoshlings who were sent out into the swooniverse in their spaceship on a daring mission to investigate an odd red star that has been spotted in the sky. Mission impossible The evil antics of the sinister C.L.O.N.C. organisation caused the Zoshling spaceship Rhapsody 2 to crash-land on Music Island. Captain Squirk had to seek Super Moshi help to locate the missing crew. To boldly play... Squirk is not only an intrepid intergalactic explorer, but also one of the top musicians in the entire swooniverse. The talented Zoshling is often found playing the spoons at the Symphonia Proms. Data File Habitat: Swooniverse Job: Captain of the Rhapsody 2 Zoshling Crew: First Officer Ooze, Splutnik, Dr C. Fingz Side notes *Intergalactic headdress worn by Zoshling captains *Zoshling emblem is made from Gloop-tonite *Special weighted boots for walking on alien planets Moshipedia As heroic captain of the Rhapsody 2, Squirk's primary objective is to explore monstery new worlds, seek out quirky new melodies and boldly go where no Zoshling has gone before. There's more to Captain Squirk than whooshing around the stars - this multi-talented alien can play any tune in the Swooniverse on the spoons. Official Annual 2014 The Rhapsody 2' heroic captain is a Zoshling with a mission. Captain Squirk roams the Swooniverse exploring new worlds, seeking out quirky new melodies and voyaging where no Zoshling has ever voyaged before. As well as being a first-rate leader, the alien is also out of this world at playing marvelous melodies on the spoons. }} Fiction Personality & Habits The captain tends to speak highly of others and addresses them with their full title, even going as far as granting titles to those he feels lack them. Respect, perhaps affection, and a need to make everything seem more grand and clear in his perception motives him to do so. Squirk is one to quickly jump to conclusions and is thus a bit chaotic but remains calm and collected when the situation is dire and needs to lead his officers. Design He wears something similar to kabuki painting and his helmet seems to be of a same design as General Fuzuki's.The helmet is a headdress, worn by Zoshling captains. The emblem on the headdress is made from Goop-tonite. The game "Magic Hero Squirk VS Gamappa" makes the connection to Japanese culture more apparent because the genre of big creatures in cities, such as Godzilla, are popular themes for Japanese super heroes, Sentai, which Squirk bares a resemblance to. Super Moshi Missions *Season 1 *Season 2 He is the leader of the Zoshling crew and functions as a mission "guide" through Season 2. *Season 3 Books *Music Island Missions Magazine Within the course of appearances in the stories and comics, Captain Squirk has been written with a varying personality from heroic and helpful to oblivious and silly to irritable and belittling. Gummy Trouble! Squirk noted a Geyser is about to explode and call the Super Moshis that they will help out. Comic: Kart Chaos! The Zoshlings are at the tracks waiting to go karting with Katsuma. Squirk along with the other Zoshlings start to consume their karting tickets, thinking that is what they are supposed to do with them. Furi who was supposed to take their tickets lets them through anyway and they meet up with Katsuma in the changing room. They are having some complications dressing themselves. Being slightly unsure of ability after their "training", Squirk agrees to have a race with Katsuma, along with the rest of the Zoshlings. Katsuma who thinks to win easily is outsmarted as the Zoshlings are already at the finish line, crossing them vary particular individually. Captain Squirk enters by driving backwards. Standing together with his crew on the First Place spot he declares Karting to be fun with Katsuma being a bit upset on the Second Place spot. Story: The Strangers from the Stars For unknown reason, the Rhapsody 2 malfunctions and crash lands in the Gombala Gombala Jungle. (again) Leaving the ship because it is out of power in search for help Unlike any other occassions Captain Squirk was written, he appears rather irritable, spouting insults under his breathe towards Dr. C. Fingz 3-Panel Comic Captain Squirk ask First Officer Ooze how he experienced the moon party on which Ooze ends it with the punchline that there was just no atmosphere. Toasty's Tune! Captain Squirk thanks Toasty for getting the melody right to start up the ship's engines. Magazine Missions 17 - Big Top Ballyhoo I contacted the Super Moshis after the ship's transmitter picked up a signal indicating a crewmember had been detected! When Ooze turned up with a poster for the Cirque du Bon Bon, I could barely believe my eyes. Dr. C. Fingz is working at a circus as The Great Zoshlingo? Never in all my light years did I think I would see such a thing! Animation *Music Videos *Movie *Trailers *Commercials Relationships *First Officer Ooze - Squirk's right hand man whom he turns to in tough times. Even though this implying being close, Squirk has not shown much emotion when he got him back half-dead. *Dr. C. Fingz - Embraces him when he gets back *Splutnik - Cries upon getting him back, refer to him as Chief Engineer Splutnik. *Tamara Tesla - Refers to her as Super Scientist Tamara Tesla *Sprockett & Hubbs In the in-game Missions, they were given short-lived employment to help fix the Rhapsody 2, but Hubbs pressed the launch button before Super Moshi could leave the ship. They weren't seen through the missions leading up when Dr. Strangeglove took over the ship as they went into hiding. They only appeared again on the C.L.O.N.C. mothership where they help you proceed within the base. It is unclear if Squirk knew of their "past" but the quickness of hiring them shines a light to Squirk having somewhat of a naive nature. *Simon Growl - 7 albums deal *Dr. Strangeglove - Ate all his space sandwiches and Squirk fought him in the final battle, but he never voiced opinions on him. Merchandise Figures Captain Squirk figure normal.jpg Captain Squirk figure gold.jpg Captain Squirk figure squishy clear.png Collector card s5 captain squirk.png Countdown card s5 captain squirk.png Micro Spaceship.jpg Mash-Up Cards TC Captain Squirk series 3.png TC Captain Squirk series 4.png Timeline Trivia *His name is a pun on Captain Kirk, the captain of the original Star Trek series. **The intro of his biography is also an ode to the intro of the original Star Trek series. *Squirk is shown posing on most of the Mission title cards but barely plays a role in most. Gallery Squirk1.png Squirk3.png Squirk4.png Squirk5.png Squirk14.png Squirk6.png Squirk13.png Squirk8.png Squirk10.png Squirk11.png Zoshling Portrait Squirk.png|Zoshling Posters Zoshling Statue Squirk.png|Zoshling Statue Squirk Other CaptainSquirkScreen1.png CaptainSquirkScreen2.png S2M6 Titlecard Squirk art.png S2M7 Squirk boxer.png S2M7 Squirk mega punch.png Moshi Karts moshlings neon Captain Squirk.png Captain_Squirk_Twilight_Art.png|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories Music Island Missions MIM ZE p49.png MIM ZE p50.png MIM ZE p51.png MIM ZE p109.png MIM CSB p3.png MIM CSB p40.png MIM CSB p42.png MIM CSB p43.png MIM CSB p100.png MIM CSB p102.png MIM MOTS p4.png MIM MOTS p5.png MIM MOTS p83.png MIM MOTS p87.png MIM MOTS p96.png MIM MOTS p105.png MIM CC p49.png MIM CC p51.png MIM CC p54.png MIM CC p64.png MIM CC p71.png MIM CC p76.png MIM CC p78.png MIM CC p82.png MIM CC p83.png MIM CC p84.png MIM CC p87.png MIM CC p95.png Comics Magazine issue 17 p22.png|Issue 17|Issue 64 (Cosmic Conga) Magazine issue 17 p23.png|Issue 11|Issue 64 Magazine issue 21 p50.png|Issue 21 Zoshlings Comic1.png|Official Annual 2015 Zoshlings Comic2.png|Official Annual 2015 References Category:Zoshlings Category:Moshlings Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Mission Moshlings